


Сторож вулкана

by kajitokika



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajitokika/pseuds/kajitokika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в шесть утра в квартире Фассбендера раздается телефонный звонок, значит это кому-нибудь нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сторож вулкана

Голос в телефонной трубке шершавый, будто заостренный километрами расстояний. В век цифровой связи это звучит старомодно и мило.  
– Привет, я тут прочитал, что каждая влюбленная девушка просто обязана изучить гороскоп на совместимость.  
Майкл в гороскопы не верит. Помимо них в черный список давно и прочно попали лепреконы, клад под радугой и отсутствие троллей в генеалогическом древе МакЭвоя.  
Проще согласиться:  
– Проверил?  
– Ага. И знаешь, что оказалось?  
На другом конце провода или вселенной Джеймс сдавленно смеется, прикрывая микрофон рукой. Если закрыть глаза, на изнанке век отпечатается образ: всегда неидеально посаженный костюм, млечный путь веснушек и яркогубая улыбка.  
– Нет. Не знаю.  
– Ты – овен, я – телец. Два барана. Упрямы и бескомпромиссны.  
– Значит, хорошо совместимы?  
– Да ни фига. Написано: будем бодаться пока один другого не завалит.  
Теперь хмыкает Майкл. Он один в квартире, и восьмичасовая разница между Лондоном и LA энтузиазма не добавляет. Зато можно перехватить трубку поувереннее и заявить, копируя интонации Брэндона:  
– Хуйня твои гороскопы, но звучит перспективно.  
– Заткнись, – весело отвечает Джеймс. – Тут люди кругом.  
– Инициатива наказуема.  
– Я это запомню, детка.  
– Какая я тебя, нахуй, детка?  
– Мне по имени тебя назвать?  
– Не надо, – спотыкаясь о смену жанра, резко выдыхает Майкл.  
Иногда кажется, что из них двоих именно он хранит семейный очаг МакЭвоев, а в самом Джеймсе осторожность тонкой пленкой покрывает поверхность бурлящей лавы. Провалиться под эту пленку проще простого.  
– Не парься, тут уже все бухие, – смеется МакЭвой. – Бесплатный алкоголь всегда вкуснее.  
Джеймс и алкоголь – это еще одна легенда старой доброй Британии. Майкл закрывает глаза, представляя себя в новой роли поборника макэвоевской трезвости. Только здесь и сейчас, спешите видеть: кастинг одного актера.  
– Давай лучше про гороскоп, – сдавшись, предлагает Майкл.  
Миновали времена, когда на премьеру можно было заявиться расхристанным и взъерошенным как воробей. Теперь время пуговиц и галстуков. Все, что удается отбить у публики, охочей до идеалов – обожаемые конверсы, и то через раз. Майкл хорошо информирован о необходимых издержках профессии и о белозубой улыбке как отличном средстве контроля окружающей действительности. Знает он и о том, что контроль – явление обоюдоострое.  
МакЭвой начинает зачитывать. Майкл не особенно прислушивается к словам, пропуская сквозь себя только голос. Присвоить можно все: лицом обклеить стены, слова вывернуть наизнанку, вещи купить с аукциона. Голос присвоить нельзя никому, включая самого Майкла, и это делает его чем-то особенно интимным.  
– Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
– Нет, – честно признается Майкл и в порыве неожиданной откровенности добавляет: – Голос слушаю.  
Пока Джеймс молчит, на заднем плане всплывают звуки безымянной вечеринки: гомон, смех, музыка.  
– У тебя там хоть весело?  
– Не, тоска смертная. Стал бы я тебе иначе звонить.  
– Так уходи.  
– Не могу, – зло и весело отзывается Джеймс. – Они типа мой день рождения отмечают.  
– Он же неделю назад был.  
– Ты мне сейчас прямо глаза открыл.  
– Не благодари.  
МакЭвой довольно хохочет. Знали бы поклонники, каково это: сверкать улыбкой на камеру из часа в час, не имея права на ошибку. Публичная жизнь всегда немного напоминает прижизненное вскрытие. Джеймс, усиленно изображающий веселье, рукой и душой вцепившись в трубку, Майклу как никогда близок и понятен. Уж всяко понятнее Джеймса, который поднимает мутные блестящие глаза от ширинки и шепчет:  
– А представь, что в «Апокалипсисе» я побреюсь налысо? За что тогда будешь цепляться?  
В чужом сознании вообще черт ногу сломит, если он не телепат.  
– Приезжай, а? – неожиданно просит Джеймс, и слышно, что он пьян ровно настолько, чтобы это предложить.  
– Приеду, если телепорт откроешь. Я на другой стороне Атлантики.  
– Блядь, – судя по звукам, МакЭвой роняет телефон, ловит на лету и матерится под нос. – Точно. Тогда давай я приеду.  
– Атлантика все еще между нами.  
– И вот так всегда. Ладно, буду любить тебя на расстоянии.  
– Ты про секс по телефону?  
– Брось, ты никогда им не занимался.  
– Занимался. С тобой.  
– Со мной не считается, я не профессионал.  
Джеймс воспламеняется новыми идеями как сухой хворост – быстро и жарко.  
– Даю тебе задание, – диктует он деловым тоном, от которого Майклу окончательно хочется залезть на ближайшую стену. – Ты должен это попробовать. Срочно.  
У Джеймса всегда все срочно. Сама Земля не успевает вращаться со скоростью, достаточной для того, чтобы МакЭвой остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Куда уж Майклу.  
Тем более, когда все, чего он хочет – просто закрыть глаза и слушать.  
– Ты заснул? – бодро интересуется МакЭвой.  
– Потому что ты не профессионал.  
– Я любитель-энтузиаст. Вот тут написано, что я «с легкой иронией подхожу к сексу». Представь: «ты сгораешь от страсти, идешь к кровати и наступаешь на гвоздь, а я начинаю ржать. И ты от обиды не разговариваешь со мной несколько дней».  
– Это вообще гороскоп или цитата из дневника Фредди Крюгера?  
– Я ж сказал, гороскоп на совместимость. Фредди Крюгер был одинок.  
Одиночество ни одному из них не грозит. Какая разница, знают фанаты, что у тебя на уме или нет, если одного факта твоего существования достаточно для того, чтобы сделать их счастливыми. Многим людям и это не удается.  
Кроме того, Майкл просто очень любит свою работу.  
– Тебе срочно нужно домой, – прерывая Джеймса на полуслове, говорит он. – Откланяйся и уходи.  
МакЭвой снова смеется:  
– Домой – это к тебе?  
– Домой – это в отель. Ты один?  
Имена не звучат, потому что оба прекрасно знают, о ком речь.  
– Да.  
– Тогда вешай трубку. Я перезвоню тебе, а ты сделай озабоченное лицо и скажи, что тебе срочно нужно идти. Надеюсь, ты не поставил на меня Металлику.  
– Как в воду глядишь.  
– Тогда у тебя тридцать секунд на то, чтобы изменить звонок.  
Майкл вешает трубку. Скользит взглядом по привычной траектории стена-окно-часы. На циферблате безбожно рано, и приличные люди в такое время по телефону не звонят. Но МакЭвой давно живет в другой реальности. Более того, кажется, он успешно перетащил в нее и самого Майкла.  
Выждав для верности пару минут, Майкл набирает номер и замогильным голосом говорит:  
– Мистер МакЭвой, за занятия астрологией в общественном месте вы приговариваетесь к домашнему аресту. Для выпуска под залог нажмите «1». Для заказа пиццы нажмите «2». Для вызова такси оторвите вашу задницу от стула, выйдите на улицу и поднимите правую руку.  
Видимо, в семейном роду Майкла тоже не обошлось без троллей.  
К счастью, Джеймс – отличный актер.  
– Конечно, дорогая, – теплым и спокойным голосом отзывается он. – Я все сделаю, не волнуйся.  
Не вешая трубку, МакЭвой начинает пробираться к выходу. Улыбается, кивает, благодарит. Толпа расступается перед ним слито, как единый организм, в котором не остается лиц, а только блестящая поверхность. Гладкая как стекло, в котором отражаешься только ты сам, искаженный настолько, что не узнать. Когда представляешь это со стороны, за Джеймса становится страшно.  
– Все, я ушел. Доволен?  
Голос сварливый и усталый. Такого МакЭвоя хочется завалить в ванну и долго оттирать, пока не сойдет все наносное.  
– Нет. Садись в машину.  
– Фассбендер, ночь только начинается.  
– Я сказал – в машину, – рявкает Майкл.  
Заботиться можно по-разному. Майкл знает, что ругаться: «Надень шапку, быстро!» – это тоже забота. Чуть больше времени у него уходит на то, чтобы понять, что заботиться не означает присваивать.  
– Наверное я старею, – мрачно констатирует Джеймс, дыша в трубку. – Лет пять назад я бы послал тебя нахуй и был бы на полпути к просветлению.  
– Достигать просветления надо было год назад, а сейчас просто живи.  
Слова неожиданно звучат как просьба. Джеймс прислушивается и расцветает, как будто Майкл признается в чем-то важном. Может быть, так оно и есть.  
– Ладно, я уже еду. Могу прислать тебе селфи.  
– Из номера пришли. Спокойной ночи.  
– И тебе доброго утра.  
Телефон в руках замолкает, в лучших традициях Золушки превращаясь из вместилища протянутой души в пластиково-металлическую коробку, до следующего бала. А принцу пора начинать новый день, привычно заполненный под завязку.  
С другой стороны, Майкл очень любит свою работу.  
Кто-то же должен стеречь вулканы.


End file.
